Tribute
by Renwha
Summary: Was wenn es eine zweite Prophezeiung gäbe die dein Leben komplett verändert. Und was, wenn die betreffende Person es nicht einmal weiß?
1. Prolog

Yeah, hab ich es endlch geschafft mich aufzurappeln mal ein Chap zu einer neuen Story zu schreiben. Ehrlich ich habe zu viel Zeit mir Geschichten auszudenken, aber widerum zu wenig um irgendetwas davon auf Papier, bzw. auf den Bildschirm, zu bringen. Mit der jetzt sind es 4 Geschichten wovon ich bei keiner überhaupt ein richtiges Konzept habe. Es ist zum Heulen. 

Noch ein Anmerkung zu Tribut: In jedem Kapitel am Anfang eine Zeile der 2. Prophezeiung schreiben. Es sind insgesammt 12 Zeilen, also 12 Chaps. Danach wird es jeweils ein Gedicht geben (hoff ich zumindest). Ja...ähm...das wärs eigentlich.

Nur noch der Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Handlung mir. Sollte der Plot der FF Ähnlichkeit mit einer anderen haben, tut es mir leid. Das war nicht beabsichtigt.

Kapitel 1: Prolog

Das Finale, der wohl wichtigste Entscheidungskampf im letzten Jahrtausend, war bereits im Gange. Der Sieg entschied über Leben und Tod. Über die weitere Zukunft der Zaubererwelt.

Harry James Potter, der Junge-der-Lebt, der Auserwählt, der goldene Retter der Zauber- und Mugglewelt, Dumbledores Goldjunge, die Hoffnung aller Zauberer, stand dem Wohl dunkelsten und grausamsten Zaubererers gegenüber, den es je gegeben hat. Tom Marvolo Riddle, der Dunkle Lord, Lord Voldemort und die Person die tausende von Personen auf dem Gewissen hat.

Um ihnen herum lagen zerstümmelte Leichen, das reinste Schlachtfeld. Harry hatte schon lange aufgehört die Toten zu zählen. Es waren zu viele. Auch die Tränen die Anfangs für jede Person seinen Wangen hinab geflossen waren, waren schon lange versiegt. Das einzige was ihn noch aufrechterhielt, antrieb weiter zu machen, weiter zu kämpfen, sich zu verteidigen und weiter zu morden, war die unbändige Wut auf den Mörder seiner Eltern, Mörder tausender Zauberer und Muggle, Lord Voldemort.

Seine besten Freunde hatten überlebt, wenn auch nur knapp. Sie lagen verletzt im St. Mungo und befanden sich in eine Art Koma. Liebend gerne wäre er für seine Freunde da, anstatt gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er würde viel lieber genauso verletzt sein, dafür aber von der Aufgabe befreit diesen zu bekämpfen. Aber nichts von alle dem wurde im vom Schicksal gewährt. Er war es der noch lebte währen viele anderen fielen. Er war es der nicht bei seinen Freunden sein konnte und er war es der dazu auserkoren war Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war es, der dafür verantwortlich war, ob weitere tausend Zauberer leben oder sterben. Er musste entscheiden!

Harry stand schon mehr oder weniger wackelig auf seinen Beinen, eine klaffende Wunde in seiner Schulter blutete unaufhörlich. Es war ein Fluch von einem der Todesser, die sich bis zum bitteren Ende durchgeschlagen hatten. Es war ein Fluch von Bellatrix Lestrange.

Der Fluch bewirkte nebenbei, dass die Wunde nicht aufhörte zu bluten, dass er an den Zauberkräften Harrys zehrte. Seine Kraft war schon fast ausgeschöpft, und Harry wusste, dass das Ende nahte. Auch wenn er von niemand anderen getötet werden konnte, sondern nur durch Voldemorts Hand, konnte er dennoch verletzt werden.

Aber im Gegensatz zu dem verletzten Helden, stand sein Kontrahent kaum erschöpft und fast unverehrt vor ihm. Eines musste Harry Voldemort zugestehen. Die Todesser waren stärker und gewandter als die Auroren des Ministeriums und die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix. Sie hatten ihren das Leben ihres Meisters vortrefflich geschützt, während sie probierten ihr eigenes zu retten.

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords und er beobachtete amüsiert, wie Harry immer schwächer wurde und seine Beine nachzugeben drohten. Ja, Harry hatte einen starken Willen. Vielleicht zu stark. Diese Stärke würden würde ihn vernichten, genauso wie seine Blindheit zu erkennen das erschon längst verloren hatte.

„Potter," sprach Voldemort gelassen, als würde er bei Kaffee und Kuchen darüber reden was sie am Wochenende unternehmen würden. „Seh' es ein. Du hast verloren. Selbst wenn du mich besiegst!"  
Kein Gefühl konnte man aus seiner Stimme raushören oder in seinen Augen erkennen. Bis auf ein hauchdünnes Lächeln, dass seinen schmalen Mund umspielte. Er wusste etwas was sein Gegenüber nicht wusste und dieses Wissen nutzte er aus.

„Tom," sprach Harry keuchend. Seine Hand drückte auf die Wunde an seiner Schulter. „ich werde nicht aufgeben, besonders werde ich nicht jemanden wie dich siegen lassen!"  
In dem Moment knickten seine Knie ein und er stürzte vorne über. Mit der einen Hand konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig abstützen. Den letzten Satz hatte er überhört.

Lord Voldemort lachte auf. „Wie gesagt. Du hast verloren, egal ob du mich besiegst oder nicht. Du entscheidest!" wiederholte er sein vorhin gesagtes. Er grinste süffisant, als er Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Doch diese Mine hielt nicht lange denn kurz darauf verzerrte sich sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. Sein Atem wurde schneller und kürzer. „Was...meinst du...damit?" brachte er keuchend hervor.  
„Uh? Wusste das der werte Harry Potter etwa nicht?" fragte er gespielt erstaunt. Natürlich wusste der Potterjunge davon nichts. Schließlich war er, der Dunkle Lord, die einzige Person, die das gehört hatte.

„Es gibt eine zweite Prophezeiung, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Tja, das ist Pech, dass du erst jetzt davon erfährst. Hätte dir aber so oder so nichts genützt. Wie gesagt über deine Zukunft entscheidest du selbst und niemand anderes." Er hatte nicht vor Harry den genauen Wortlaut zu sagen. Er wollte sehen wie dieser entscheiden würde.  
Sein eigentliches Ziel bestand nicht darin die Zauberwelt zu beherrschen. Nein, keineswegs. Er wollte lediglich Potter tot sehen.

„Zweite Prophezeiung? Was redest du das? Es gab nie eine zweite!" Harry stand inzwischen wieder auf seinen Beinen. Wenn auch nicht arg standfest. Er hatte einen Heilungszauber gesprochen, der die Blutung vielleicht stoppen, aber nicht die zweite Wirkung des Fluchs aufhalten konnte. Seine Stimme war verwirrt genauso sein Gesichtsausdruck. Das nahm dem sicheren Gesprochenen, jegliche Glaubwürdigkeit dass er wirklich davon überzeugt war, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Voldemort lachte wieder freudlos auf. „Na, wenn das so ist. Töte mich! Hier und jetzt! Wenn du dich überhaupt traust." Er wusste ganz genau dass Harry jemand war, der aus so eine winzige Provokation anspringen würde. Ja, Potter würde angreifen. Da war er sich sicher.

Harry zögerte einen Moment. Was wenn der Dunkle Lord die Wahrheit sprach?! Wenn es wirklich diese zweite Prophezeiung gab? Diese Gedanken verscheuchte er aber schnell wieder. Nein, dachte er entschieden, Voldemort bluffte nur. Es gab keine weitere Prophezeiung.

Wenn Harry doch nur wüsste wie falsch er damit lag!

„Tom, denkst du wirklich ich bin so bescheuert und falle auf diesen billigen Trick rein? Hältst du mich wirklich für so bescheuert?" Voldemort wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um zu antworten, da unterbrach Harry ihn: „Das war eine rhetorische Frage!" Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab krampfhaft. Dann streckte er seinen Arm nach vorne auf, den Zauberstab auf Voldemort zeigend.

Der Bedrohte tat etwas vollkommen überraschendes, was selbst Harry aus dem Konzept brachte. Als ein Schutzschild aufzubauen, breitete er seine Arme aus, ließ den Zauberstab fallen und grinste siegessicher.  
„Los, töte mich!" schrie er dem jungen Zauberer entgegen.  
Dieser wollte erst nachfragen, was der Mist soll, schaltete aber ungewöhnlich schell. Zumindest für ihn.

„Nun gut, du willst es je schließlich so! AVADA KEDAVRA!" schrie Harry und ein grellgrüner Blitz schoss auf Voldemort zu. Im gleichen Moment, als der Todesfluch den Dunklen Lord berührte, bildete sich ein Licht um Harry. Es verschwand aber gleich darauf wieder und Harry sah, wie sich Voldemorts Körper auflöste und leuchtende Partikel sich in alle Windesrichtungen verbreiteten.

Dann spürte der Held der Zauberwelt Wärme in sich ausbreiten, was allerdings schnell zu einer unerträglichen Hitze wurde, die sich in Harrys Körper ausbreitete. Er schrie, so laut wie er noch nie geschrieen hatte, nicht mal wie beim Crucio. Er dachte er würde verbrennen und urplötzlich wurde ihm klar, das Voldemort Recht hatte. Es gab diese zweite Prophezeiung...

Das war das letzte was Harry dachte, bevor sich sein Geist zu wirbeln begann und gleich darauf das Licht von vorhin erneut entfachte und ihn umhüllte.

Das wars mit dem Prolog. Ob es weitergeht und ihr erfahrt was mit Harry passierte entscheidet ihr indem ihr mir gaaaanz viele Reviews schreibt.  
Liebe grüße, Renwha


	2. 1 Kapitel Das Mädchen

Anmerkung: NICHT BETA-GELESEN!!! _.:: 24. Dezember ::._

Man konnte kaum die kleine, zierliche Gestalt, die in schneebedeckt in einer Seitenstraße der Nokturngasse lag, erkennen, wenn man nicht direkt hinblickte. Diese Person war nahe am Rande der Klippe zum Jenseits. Ihre Lippen schon blau von der Kälte und ihr Gesicht so fast so weiß wie der Schnee. Lediglich der aufsteigende, heiße Atem verriet dass sie noch am Leben war, wenn auch nur fast.

Eine blonde Frau und ein braunhaariger Mann mittleren Alters, gingen durch die dunklen Straßen der Nokturngasse. Die Kapuzen, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten, schützen sie zwar vor dem Schnee, der seit Gestern unaufhörlich runter fiel, aber nicht vor der beißenden Kälte die ihre Knochen durchzog und die Glieder langsam taub werden ließ. Wegen dieser Kälte sah man auch kaum Zauberer und Hexen auf den Straßen, obwohl das nicht der einzige Grund war. Gestern Abend entbrannte der Finale Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Zwischen dem-Jungen-der-Lebt und du-weißt-schon-wer. Kurz: Zwischen Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort.  
Alle warteten zuhause, in ihrem warmen Heim auf eine Eule des Ministeriums die den Ausgang des Gefechts verkündete. Das letzte was man hörte, war, dass sich eine schwarz-goldene Kuppel um die beiden Kontrahenten aufgebaut hatte, die verhinderte, dass man hören und sehen konnte, was sich zwischen den beiden zutrug. Man wusste nicht warum die Kuppel entstand und wie man sie durchbrechen konnte. Man konnte nur noch warten. Es war jetzt ca. 4 Uhr morgens, also knapp 5 Stunden her, seit diese Nachricht per Eule an sämtliche Zauberfamilien gesendet wurde, und seitdem kam keine weitere. Alle waren bis zum zerreißen angespannt. Man munkelte schon, dass das Ministerium schon etwas wusste, aber sich mit ihren Informationen zurückhielt.

Das Pärchen gehörte zu den wenigen Zauberern und Hexen denen es egal war, welche Seite nun endgültig siegen würde. Sie praktizieren zwar gerne und oft schwarze Magie, gehörten aber nie den Todessern an. Sie unterstützten aber auch nicht die helle Seite, die „Gute" und trotzdem halfen sie den Verletzten wo sie nur könne. Zum Beispiel bereiteten sie Tränke für die Außenstation des St. Mungo zu. Dort hin wurden die Verletzten gebracht die das Zauberkrankenhaus nicht mehr aufnehmen konnte.  
Und die Personen namens Caroline und Jonathan Nightingale waren auf den Weg neue Zaubertrankzutaten zu besorgen. Die Heil-, Schlaftrank und ein schmerzlindernder Trank waren ausgegangen.

„Gott, was für ein Mistwetter. Und gerade jetzt müssen die Tränke ausgehen. So viel Pech können auch nur wir haben!" ereiferte sich Caroline, während sie den durchnässten Umhang enger um sich zog und sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich, die ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht fielen. Jonathan blieb stumm und das fiel auch Caroline auf. „Jo, sag auch mal was dazu!" sagte sie zu ihrem Mann.  
„Schatz, ich finde das Wetter genauso unerträglich wie du, aber was sollen wir denn machen?" erwiderte dieser in beruhigendem Ton. Damit sagte Caroline nichts mehr. Sie stimmte ihrem Mann ja zu, aber dieses Wetter macht sie einfach Aggressiv.

Sie betraten ein, von außen schäbig aussehendes Geschäft, dessen Namensschild schon so verblichen war, dass man ihn kaum lesen konnte. Als sie die Tür öffneten war ein Kreischen zu hören der jeden, der das erste Mal diesen Laden betrat, aufschrecken ließ. Aber da dies nicht der erste Besuch von Caroline und Jonathan war, ignorierten sie den Schrei.  
Sie mussten fast 10 Minuten warten, bis ein kleiner, schon etwas älterer Zauberer aus einem Hinterzimmer kam und sie mit einem „Was wollt ihr?" begrüßte. Es war nicht gerade die feine Englische Art einen Gast willkommen zu heißen, aber was erwartete man von einem so zwielichtigen Geschäft wie diesem. „Freut uns auch dich zu sehen, Crawn." Erwiderte Jonathan gelangweilt. Sie kannten es schon und ließen sich nicht abschrecken. Sie wussten, dass diese Unhöfflichkeit eine Schutzmaßnahme vor fremden Gästen, die man noch nicht kannte, war.  
Eigentlich hätte der Mann namens Crawn diese beiden Stammkunden erkennen müssen, aber durch ein Paar zu gut gesetzten Zaubern, die genau sein Kopf trafen, war sein Gedächtnis leicht beschädigt. Eigentlich ist es ja weit und breit bekannt, dass man sich nicht mit Auroren anlegen sollte. Aber Crawn hatte dieses Sprichwort wohl nicht gekannt oder einfach schlichtweg ignoriert.

Crawns Mundwinkel zuckte etwas, als Jonathan antwortete. „Also was wollt ihr?" wiederholte er seine Frage misstrauisch.  
„Hast du zufällig Phönixtränen im Sortiment?" fragte Caroline gerade heraus, während ihr Mann die weiteren Trankzutaten, zumindest die legal Verkaufbaren, besorgte.  
„Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich solche besitze. Ich bin ein anständiger Ladenbesitzer." Caroline lachte bei dieser Bemerkung aus. Ja, Crawn war garantiert ein anständiger Ladenbesitzer! „Ich würde nie solch verbotene Zutaten verkaufen!" leierte er das Auswendiggelernte runter. Caroline konnte diesen Satz schon auswendig, da Crawn ihn jedes Mal von sich gab.  
„Verarsch und nicht, Crawn wir wissen ganz genau, dass du Phönixtränen verkaufst! Genauso wie du ebenfalls Drachenblut verkaufst. Was übrigens genau neben den Tränen steht. unterstes Regal an der Linken Wand!" Jonathan kannte sich in Crawns Hinterzimmer bestens aus. Früher, als das Gedächtnis des Mannes noch einigermaßen funktionierte, erlaubte er ihnen nämlich ihn zu begleiten als er die Zutaten und Elixiere holte. Das änderte sich als er einen Verwirrungszauber direkt auf die Stirn bekam.

Das schien den alten Mann zu überzeugen und er seufzte. „Wie viel?" fragte er nach. „20 ml!" antwortete Jo. Phönixtränen waren sehr teuer und 20 ml waren schon ungewöhnlich viel. Aber dafür brauchte man kaum davon und 10 ml hielten für fast 50 Tränke.

Crawn ging zurück ins Zimmer und kam 2 Minuten später wieder heraus. In der linken Hand befand sich eine Phiole mit einer unsichtbaren Flüssigkeit. Welche man, wenn man sich nicht auskannte für Wasser halten konnte. Caroline nahm das Gefäß an sich, entkorkte es und roch daran. Sie verschloss die Phiole wieder und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken ihrem Mann an zu bezahlen.  
Jo legte 90 Galleonen auf den Tresen legte einen Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber auf das Glasfläschchen und verstaute es mit den anderen Zutaten in einem Beutel unter Carolines Umhang. Die beiden Nightingales drehten sich mit wehendem Umhang um und traten aus den Laden, raus in die Kälte.

„Das war das letzte Geschäft für heute!" seufzte Caro und warf sich wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf. Weil das besorgend der Phönixtränen fast eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte, waren ihre Kleidung wieder trocken und sie aufgewärmt. Dadurch froren sie in Sekunden noch mehr, als vorhin.

Sie hatten schon fast das Ende erreicht als auf einmal Jonathan abrupt stehen blieb und sich einer Seitengasse zu wand. Caroline die inzwischen weitergegangen war rief er zu sie solle herkommen, was diese auch tat. Jo war in die Knie gegangen und entfernte Schnee von etwas, genauer gesagt von einem Mädchen in einem schwarz-roten, edlen Kleid mit Spitzen. Welches durchnässt an ihrem Körper klebte. Ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß und sie sah aus als sei sie tot. Die Kleidung ließ erkennen dass sie Geld haben musste, denn in dieser Zeit, in der Zeit des Krieges, trugen hauptsächlich nur noch die aristokratischen, hoch stehenden Familien solche Kleider. Doch von diesen existierten kaum noch welche. Würde sie zu diesen gehören, müsste sie bekannt sein. Doch das war sie nicht.

Der Schnee war jetzt vollständig entfernt und Jonathan hob das Mädchen hoch. Er stieß einen überraschten Laut von sich. Das Mädchen war zwar nicht sehr groß, aber selbst für diese Größe ungewöhnlich leicht. Sie wog knapp 45 Kilo.  
Caroline starrte entsetzt auf das Mädchen. Sie hatte zwar schon viele Tote gesehen, darunter auch Kinder, doch irgendwie war sie geschockt als sie das Mädchen erblickte. Irgendwie traf es sie besonders, diese Gestallt in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Woher kam sie? Was tat sie hier? Sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie in diesen Etablissement gehören. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Los, wir müssen uns beeilen, Caro. Sonst stirbt sie noch!" rief Jo hektisch bevor sie schnell im Schneegestöber verschwanden. Sie mussten sie tragend ins Hospital bringen, da apparieren für Verletzte zu gefährlich wäre. Was sie ja nicht wissen konnten, war, dass dem Mädchen nicht vorbestimmt war jetzt schon zu sterben.

Das Hospital indem sie ankamen war größer als es von außen aussah. Es war strahlend weiß, bis die Türen, die einen Orangeton hatten.  
Links neben dem Eingang befand sich die Anmeldung, rechts vom Eingang eine Sitzecke, wo Angehörige der Opfer warten konnten. Dort wurde man mit Keksen, Tee und Kaffee versorgt. An den Wänden daneben waren die Kamine für das Flohnetzwerk. Die Türen zu den Behandlungsräumen und Patientenzimmern. Caroline meldete sie kurz an und Übergab die Trankzutaten während Jonathan, mit dem Mädchen im Arm, direkt auf einen Heiler zulief. „Sam, dieses Mädchen haben wir im Schnee gefunden. Sie ist total unterkühlt!" erklärte Caroline, die inzwischen zu den dreien zugestoßen war. dem Heiler namens Sam Gordan. Es war ein groß gewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann mit kräftiger Statur und eckigem Gesicht. Trotz dieser respekteinflößenden Figur, hatte er ein freundliches, warmherziges Lächeln. Er nickte zur Bestätigung und zauberte eine Liege herbei. „Legt sie darauf. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern!" Und damit verschwand Sam mit dem Mädchen in einem Nebenraum.

_.:: Authors Note ::._

Schon das neue Kapitel. Mann geht das schnell. Eigentlich sollte es noch länger werden, aber ich finde 1486 Wörter reicht erstmal.  
Eigentlich sollte euch klar sein wer das Mädchen ist, welches gefunden wurde. In einem der nächsten Chaps lade ich auch noch zwei Bilder hoch, so wie ich mir das Mädchen vorstelle. Aber ich glaube das dauert noch 3 Kapitel.  
Das nächste Kapitel wird eine Rückblende auf Dumb und den anderen, als sie bemerken das der werte Herr Lebensretter verschwunden ist.

Übrigends das wird ja eine Girl!Harry Story aber nicht so ganz typisch.  
Was mit den Herm und Ron weiter geschieht, odergeschehen ist, schreibe ich auch noch.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wünscht euch eure Renwha! 


	3. 2 Kapitel Geschehnisse

Hier die zwei Review Antworten:

PowL: Natürlich schreib ich weiter. Hier ist auch schon das nächste, und somit 3. Chap. Hoffe du verfolgst weiterhin die Story. Und schreibst mir brav weiter Reviews.

Ina: Liegst richtig, damit dass das Mädchen Harry ist. Allerdings muss ich dich enttäuschen. Harry kommt nicht mit Voldi zusammen. Obwohl ich das Pairing auch voll mag. Ich weiß nicht ob sie dark! wird. Vielleicht ein bisschen... Auf jeden Fall wird sie nicht superlieb! Das kann ich schon mal sagen.

Danke nochmal euch beiden! Und Danke an alle Schwarzleser. Ihr könntet euch an Beispiel an Ina und PowL nehmen und mir ebenfall ein Review schreiben. Dann bekommt ihr auch einen Keks!

_.:: Flashback ::._

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, Severus Snape, ein duzend Auroren und etliche Todesser, die gefangen in einer Art Käfig saßen, die ihnen nicht ermöglichte zu fliehen noch zu apparieren, schauten gespannt dem bizarren Schauspiel zu, das sich vor ihnen zutrug.

Jetzt war es fast 2 Stunden her, als sich die schwarz-goldene Kuppel, die sich gleich, nachdem der Kampf zwischen Harry Potter und dem dunklen Lord begonnen hatte, von sich aus errichtete. Erst war es nur ein Flimmern, dann schossen schwarze und goldene Fäden aus dem Boden, verdrehten und verknoteten sich, bis die Beobachter nichts mehr erkennen konnten.

Ab und zu sah man wie eine Stelle der Kuppel für eine Sekunde aufleuchtete. Das geschah jedes Mal wenn ein Fluch die Wände berührte.

Doch bisher war nichts wirklich Bedeutendes geschehen. Und trotzdem konnte man seinen Blick nicht von der Kuppel abwenden. Es war als würde Magie sie dazu zwingen, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, den Kampf bis zum Ende weiterzuverfolgen.

Es erschienen immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen, die eigentlich gekommen waren um zu Kämpfen. Doch sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass es nichts zu bekämpfen gab.

„Was geht da nur vor...?" fragte sich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts immer wieder. Er kannte viele Zauber. Gute und Böse. Zauber von magischen Wesen, doch ihm war so etwas noch nie untergekommen. Er würde sich erinnern. Ja, ganz bestimmt!

Eine weitere Stunde verstrich und es war schon tiefste Nacht, als endlich etwas geschah. Die Kuppel begann zu vibrieren, stärker zu leuchten und dann sich unter einem Wirbel von Farben aufzulösen. Alle hielten vor Spannung die Luft an. Keiner dachte auch nur einen Moment daran, dass Lord Voldemort gesiegt haben könnte. Sie vertrauten auf Harry und seine Fähigkeiten.  
Es war vielleicht naiv aber es war auch das einzige woran sie wirklich glauben konnten. Harry wird uns schon retten! Er wird für uns den mächtigsten und schwärzesten Zauberer vernichten!

Die Kuppel und dessen leuchten verschwand endgültig und die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer starrten gebannt darauf einen jungen Zauberer aus dem Nebel, der sich stattdessen gebildet hatte, hervortreten zu sehen. Doch nichts geschah. Kein Harry erschien!

Panik breitete sich aus. Der einzige der noch einigermaßen ruhig blieb war Albus. Auch er war verletzt, in seinem Bein klaffte eine große Wunde. Im Gegenteil zu vielen anderen sah er noch ungewöhnlich gut aus.  
Besonders wenn man die vielen Toten betrachtete. Die meisten wurden schon weggebracht und vergraben. Viele waren so entstellt, das man ihre Identität nicht mehr raus finden konnte. Diese bekamen ein anonymes Grab.

Humpelt bewegte sich der angeschlagene Zauberer auf die Stelle zu. Der Rauch hatte sich verflüchtigt und man konnte einen großen Krater erkennen. Dieser Anblick schockte viele noch mehr, mache kippten sogar um und blieben ohnmächtig liegen.

Albus stand inzwischen im Krater und bückte sich. Man konnte nicht erkennen was er aufhob, da er mit dem Rücken zu den anderen stand. Er schaute auf etwas und bewegte sich einen Moment nicht. Er blieb starr stehen, doch dann drehte er sich um und ging auf eine andere Stelle zu.  
Dort hob er ebenfalls etwas auf. Sein Blick glitt zu Minerva, nickte ihr zu und apparierte dann, genauso wie die Hexe.

_.:: ehemaligen Hauptquartier ::._

„Albus! Was ist denn los? Wo ist Harry? Was ist mit Voldemort? Sag doch was!" begann Minerva sofort, als sie neben ihrem alten Freund ankam.  
„Beruhig dich doch. Ich werde, wenn alle anderen da sind alles berichten!" antwortete der überrumpelte und verschwand, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Verzweifelt starrte die Professorin ihm hinter. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde später fanden sich auch die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens ein. Zumindest sie die den Kampf überlebt hatten. Viele fielen im Kampf und andere befanden sich mit schweren Verletzungen im St. Mungo. Zu diesen gehörten Ronals Weasley und Hermine Granger, die, seit sie von einem Fluch getroffen wurde im Koma lagen. Keine Mittel konnten sie aufwecken. Mollys jüngstes Kind Ginny war zwar verletzt, aber nicht in Lebensgefahr. Sie hatte sich auch kaum am Kampf beteiligt. Hatte sich versteckt.

„Also, Albus. Was ist los?" kam es von Minerva. Die anderen stellten ähnliche Fragen und es gab ein reges Stimmengewirr. Albus hob schließlich die Hand, als Zeichen dafür dass die Anwesenden ruhig sein sollten. Sofort stellte sich die Fragerei auch ein und alle starten verängstigt, besorgt und verwirrt auf Dumbledore. Man konnte regelrecht die Anspannung spüren.

„Also..." begann er langsam. „Wie ihr sicher schon erfahren habt sind Harry und Voldemort aus unerfindlichem Grund verschwunden. Das einzige was ich fand waren diese beiden Zauberstäbe." Er legte beide auf den Tisch in der Mitte. „Der eine ist Harrys und er andere," er deutete auf einen Schwarzen, „ist der des Dunklen Lords." Auf diese Erklärung zogen alle scharf die Luft ein. Sie hätten mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.  
„Mehr fand ich nicht!" beendete er seine Rede.

Es herrschte einen Moment Ruhe, dann brach ein Fragenschwall über Dumbledore ein. Er hatte damit gerechnet und er hatte genug Zeit sich passende Antworten einfallen zu lassen, doch jetzt wo er vor den anderen stand, brachte er kein Wort heraus. Was hätte er ihnen sagen sollen? Harry Potter ist wahrscheinlich ebenfalls tot? Er sei spurlos verschwunden? Egal was, er würde damit die Panik nur noch fester schnüren.

Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte einfach: „Ich weiß es nicht!" Es entsprach vollkommen der Wahrheit. Er wollte einfach weg und ihm fiel auch prompt die passende Ausrede ein. Es war noch nicht mal eine Ausrede. Er hätte früher oder später so oder so mit dem Ministerium reden müssen.  
Er nutzte es aus, dass alle wild zu diskutieren begannen und unauffällig zu verschwinden. In der Eingangshalle disapparierte er.

_.:: Im Hospital der Außenstation des St. Mungo ::._

Molly war nicht zum Treffen gegangen, dass Albus einberufen hatte. Ihr war es wichtiger bei ihren Kindern zu bleiben. Die hatten eindeutig Vorrang vor allem. Wenn es so wichtig sei würde irgendwann jemand vorbeikommen und ihr alles mitteilen.

Ginny schlief schon und Ron und Hermine lagen im Koma. Warum sollte sie länger im Hospital verweilen. Sie brauchte Schlaf und mal wieder was richtiges zu Essen. Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht einfach gehen. Was wäre wenn die beiden urplötzlich aufwachen würden. Dann müsste sie da sein. Bei ihnen.

Irgendwann nickte sie schließlich doch weg und träumte vom Kampf, dem Blut, den Leichen, den Schreien der Angegriffenen und den Moment als sie Ron erwischten.  
Molly riss vor Schreck ihre Augen auf und wischte sich über die Stirn. Schweißnass. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu beruhigen. Doch stattdessen erreichte sie das Gegenteil. Erneut überfluteten die Bilder ihren Geist. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr dass es viertel vor fünf war.

Sie stand auf und suchte einen Heiler. Der sollte ihr einen Traumlosschlaftrank geben.

Molly erreichte die Eingangshalle wo sich üblicherweise die Heiler aufhielten. Gerade als sie Sam Gordan sah, der auf den Weg in die Behandlungsräume war, blieb sie stehen. Sie sah. Dass eine blonde Frau und ein dunkelhaariger Mann direkt auf diesen zuliefen. Der Mann hielt ein Mädchen in seinem Arm, welches anscheinend nicht bei Bewusstsein war.  
Sie erkannte die beiden. Sie gehörten zu den ehrenamtlichen Heilern. Mit ihnen gesprochen hatte Molly allerdings nie mit ihnen.

Mr. Und Mrs. Nightingale sprachen mit Sam kurz und verschwanden dann wieder, genauso wie der Heiler.

Als ihr ein weiteren Heiler entgegen kam, wandte sie sich an ihn. Schließlich konnte er ihr ebenfalls das geben was sie wollte (denkt jetzt nichts Falsches!)

_.:: Authors Note ::._

Hier überschneiden es sich mit dem vorherigen Kapitel, wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt!  
Ich bin wirklich gut. Jeden Tag ein neues Chap XD.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir bütte ne Review! 


	4. 3 Kapitel Schicksale

_.:: Authors Note ::.  
_Diesmal ist meine kleine Bemerkung zu jeden Chap mal am Anfang XD. Nur damit nicht irgendjemand verwirrt ist, ich mache mal einen Zeitsprung drei Monate nach vorne. Allerdings wird in diesem nichts mehr über Dumb stehen, sondern in dem nächsten. Eine Art Zusammenfassung, was alles in diesen 3 Wochen geschehen ist. Inklusive Dumbs Gespräch mit dem Minister. Ich find es kompliziert das beides in eines zu verknüpfen, weshalb ich es einfach immer getrennt mache. In diesem Kapitel gibt es mal ein Pic, so wie ich mir das bisher namenlose Mädchen vorstelle. Link dazu ist unten.  
Genauso wie die schon am Anfang versprochenen Prophezeiung. Ich hatte sie noch einmal überarbeitet. Mir gefiel die einfach nicht. Ich bin in so etwas schreiben so oder so total mies!  
Bevor ihr aber wegen diesen elendlangen Text schon vorzeitig wegen Langeweile einschläft, sollte ich doch lieber aufhören und mit der Story fortfahren!

_.:: 28. Dezember ::.  
_Caroline, und selten auch Jonathan, sah jeden Tag bei dem gefundenen Mädchen vorbei, die immer noch nicht, seit sie von ihnen aufgegabelt wurde, erwacht war. So ging das seit drei Wochen und alle Heiler im Hospital machten sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Nicht nur weil sie nicht aufwachte, sondern auch das sich bisher niemand danach erkundigt hatte, ob ein ca. 15 Jähriges Mädchen eingeliefert wurde. Zu irgendjemanden musste sie ja schließlich gehören.

Vielleicht war ihre Familie von Todesser umgebracht worden? Vielleicht konnte sie fliehen und fiel irgendwann vor Erschöpfung um? Das würde aber nicht erklären, warum sie seit 3 Wochen ununterbrochen schlief. Vielleicht war sie aber von zu Hause weggelaufen? Doch warum sollte sie dann bei diesen Wetter in einer Seitenstraße der Nokturngasse einschlafen? Vielleicht... vielleicht... vielleicht..., aber keine Antworten. Es gab tausend Möglichkeiten, wie sie in die Nokturngasse gelangt sein könnte, doch die Antwort wusste nur das Mädchen, welches immer noch schlief.

Caroline betraten wieder einmal den kalten, weißen Raum indem das Mädchen lag. Sie lag da wie ein schlafender Engel. Bleiche Haut, langes, lockiges tiefrotes, fast schwarzes Haar, welches sich wie ein Fächer auf dem Kopfkissen ausbreitete.

Sie trug ein rotes Nachthemd von der Caro. Sie hatte gebeten ob das Mädchen nicht dieses, anstatt des schlichten weißen und unpersönlichen Hospitalnachthemdes tragen könne.

Carolines Nachthemd war rüschenbesetzt und bodenlang. An den Handgelenken am Hals und am Boden war der Stoff gerafft. Es passte sehr gut zu der 15 Jährigen. Bei allen anderen sähe das Nachthemd kitschig und altmodisch aus. Nicht bei ihr. Sie sah dadurch aus wie ein nicht menschliches Wesen. Wunderschön.

Die Frau ließ sich auf einen der zwei Stühle, die links neben dem Bett standen, nieder. Sie nahm die Hand des Mädchens und drückte sie. Sie war kalt und wenn man nicht wüsste das sie noch lebte, könnte man sie für tot halten.

Ihre ganze Haut war seit dem 24. Dezember kalt. Trotzdem hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass die Kleine irgendwann doch noch erwachen würde, nicht aufgegeben.

Caroline hatte ihr schon einen vorrübergehenden Namen gegeben. Keira.

Es war auch die Dauer doch anstrengend immer vom „dem Mädchen" oder „der Kleinen" zu sprechen.

Sie fanden Keira würde zu ihr passen. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. So hätte sie nämlich auch ihre Tochter genannt.

Caroline war vor 3 Jahren einmal schwanger gewesen. Doch im 5. Monat verlor sie das Kind aus unerklärlichen Gründen. Man glaubte es seien die Dämpfe die sie beim Tränkebrauen eingeatmet hatte. Aber beweise gab es nie. Seit dem konnte sie zumindest keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Zwar hätte man mit Magie etwas machen könne, aber die Nightingales, bzw. Caroline, wollten ein auf natürliche Weise entstandenes Kind. Caro und Jo wurden dadurch aber noch mehr zusammengeschweißt.

Jonathan hatte das Ereignis eindeutig besser verkraftet, als Caroline, die im Inneren sich immer noch ein Kind wünscht. Dieser Wunsch würde sich aber nie erfüllen können.

Deshalb hang Caroline auch so an Keira. Sie sah in ihr die verlorene Tochter.

Jonathan machte sich mittlerweile wirklich Gedanken um seine Frau. Das sie das Mädchen (er weigerte sie Keira zu nennen) oft bei ihr war. Das sie sie _so_ oft besucht, dass sie gar nicht zum Tränkebrauen kam, gab Jonathan zu bedenken.

Und als Caroline irgendwann anstatt „das Mädchen" Keira sagte, da kam Jonathan das erste Mal der Gedanke, es hing noch mit dem Geschehenen vor 3 Jahren zusammen.

Sie sprachen nie über das Thema. Warum auch? Es ist Vergangenheit und man könnte es so oder so nicht rückgängig machen.

Aber Caroline hatte es halt nicht so gut überstanden und das Ergebnis kam zu Tage, welches zustande kommt, wenn man jahrelang nicht über die tiefsten Wünsche spricht und sie im Inneren schwer mit sich rumschleppt.

Der Hexe liefen die Tränen hinab, als sie an ihr tote Tochter dachte. „Keira..." flüstert sie und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Einen kurzen Moment später öffnete sie sie wieder und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg.

Sie musste endlich darüber hinwegkommen. Jonathan hat Recht.

Sie stand ruckartig auf, blickte ein letztes Mal auf Keira, beugte sich zu ihr hinab, strich ihr über die bleiche Wange und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirn, dann drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Es hatte keinen Sinn Trübsal zu blasen und ihrer Tochter hinter herzutrauern.

Im Flur traf sie auf Jonathan, der schon nach ihr sehen wollte. Er bemerkte die roten Augen zwar, sagte dazu aber nichts. Er wusste es war sinnlos. Caro würde nicht auf ihn hören. Im Gegenteil, sie würde ihm Vorwürfe machen, er würde sich kein bisschen um Keira kümmern. Sie sei ihm egal.

Und das letzte was er jetzt haben wollte, war ein Ehekrach.

Caroline lief auf ihren Mann zu und umarmte ihn plötzlich. „Danke, Jo! Danke das du bei mir bist!"

TBC.

Bild (ohne Freistellen):  
http:// i131.photobucket. com/ albums/ p289/ cashmira/ tribut1b.jpg


End file.
